


The Unwritten Stories of Undertale.

by MoonDune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Unknown Character is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDune/pseuds/MoonDune
Summary: It has been such a long time, hasn't it?I've been waiting for a very long time, you know.You probably know about the game UNDERTALE, haven't you?It's an old game, and I am completely aware that this is a "late" piece of work.You know the story, you've read fanfic about them, you know EVERY little detail about the game,But how can you be so sure about the past?





	The Unwritten Stories of Undertale.

Once upon a time, Long ago,

Two races lived in the land and snow,

Then one day, came a war,

That made rivers red and shook the very floor,

Humans won, Monsters fell,

Humans locked them underground with a spell.

** BUT I ASSUME YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY. **

I also assume that you already know my name, or else you wouldn't have clicked on this piece of document. Needless to say, let's move on, shall we?

A human child fell, underground,

Miraculously, they were safe and sound,

Found by the_ Prince_ of all the beasts,

Soon after that, they had many grand feasts,

Their bond grew, became best friends,

Had a strong friendship 'till the very end.

_"But what happened next?"_ You may ask,

To answer that question, follow this task,

Read the story, look for clues,

Maybe this story will change your very view.

I apologize now, I've got to go,

Read this story you know,

What has happened a long, long, time ago.


End file.
